Bill cypher universe
by Bowl of troubles
Summary: As Bill was erased he called out to AXOLOTL for a second chance he was granted this as a human gem hybrid and older brother of steven
1. Chapter 1

Bill was enjoying a midday nap when some wired green and black centipede thing claimed on top of him. Bill in one movement grabbed his cane and unsheathed his sword from it and cut the bug in half it then disappears in a puff of smoke. Bill jumped up and saw quite a few other centipedes creatures. He flipped up his eye patch and from the golden triangle share his eye should be taken out a top hat and threw it on the ground jumping into it and appearing in pearls room.

"There are word centipede creatures in the house," Bill said before pulling his hat over his Entire body appearing back in the house whether hearted to pop the bugs.

After about a minute pearl amethyst and garnet open the doorway to the temple and helped in the fight.

One of the centipedes went for the door as it opened from the outside. Bill went for it and but it's head of whale greeting steven at the door and explained the situation.

"Um you guys these things don't have gems" amethyst called out.

" That means there must be a mother somewhere nearby" Garnet spoke.

" We should probably go and find it before anyone gets hurt" pearl explained

"Ou ou can I come can I can," Steven asked.

"Sorry Steven but until you can use your powers leave this to us but we got you something it's in the freezer. Bill explained impaling a centripetal.

Steven ran over to the freezer opened it up and a smiles as he takes out a cookie cat.

"Wow, how did you get these I heard they stopped making them, " Steven asked.

"I have my ways," the bill said grabbing one opening the package as his hand appears on Stevens' shoulder holding the treat to Steven then tossing it into Bills mouth.

After that Steven started to rap the cat theme. " I can't believe you did this for me I'll save them forever after I eat this one" Steven explained as he took a more and his gem started to glow.

"Dude you're gem its glowing" bill pointed out as Steven started to freak out.

"Quick try and summon your weapon" amethyst shouted.

" just breathe and focus" Bill explained.

" don't Poop throw" amethyst jokes.

but before anything can happen the gems glow died down.

"Aww, I was really only close theft time can't you guys just tell me how to summon it," Steven asked.

", Ooh I'll go first," Pearl said taking seven to the top of the hill above the temple.

After about 20 minutes Steven sat down next to Bill.

"I just don't get im supposed to not care practices and draw upon the power of the universe this is all just so confusing," Bill said to steven mimicking Stevens bounce perfectly.

"Hey, how'd you know what I was going to say," Steven asked.

" Because I was you a few years ago trying to get mine to form but I figured it out in my own Way" bill explained.

"How you do it," Steven asked.

Bill looked out into the distinct as he let out a little chuckle that then turned into full b!low. Evil laughter. "You're a little too young for that way but hear try this just sit down get comfy and eat this" Bill said handing him a cookie cat from his hat.

Steven ate it and his gem started to glow but he just focused on the taste of the ice cream. Bill smirked as a bright pink shield appeared and as Steven opened his eyes he looked at the shield and grew excited.

"See all you have to do is calm down and Phocas on what you love" Bill explained as the shield disappeared.

"Wait how do I get it back," Steven asked.

" just relax just because you summoned doesn't you're ready for it listing what you need to do is remember that it's there to protect the stuff you love like me, garnet, pearl and amethyst you need to wait for the moment where you can show the universe what it is you love and yadda yadda yadda" Bill said as he watched a by can of centipedes climb the house.

"I'll be right back," Bill said taking his hat from his gem and his cane from his hat and his sword from his cane.

Bill kicked the door open and cut the first few centipedes up then Looked to the mother who was in raged at his actions. she spat acid at him only for it to be caught in his hat and another hat appearing above the mother's head spewing the acid on to its head.

"You know I wonder if this stuff is flammable," Bill asked as a blue fireball appears in his hand.

The fire quickly consumed the mother leaven nothing but a slightly charged green gem that was quickly put in his golden bubble and then the bubble disappeared.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx AN xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ok new fic yadda yadda game lover 41592 is the proofreader

Ok so next chapter won't be a chapter it will be about This bill and his powers


	2. Chapter 2

It was an early Monday morning and Bill was at the docks watching the ships coming in. He saw an odd boat it was small looked about big enough to hold 2 maybe 3 people it was a mix of black and brown and had the words Stan O' War II on its side in white. And on the boat was a man with 6 fingers on each hand.

"Hello they're quite the ship you got their Sixer, " Bill said sitting on the dock.

The man turns around holding a gun and shot bill in the chest popping him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx in gravity falls 11 days and 23 hours and 50 minutes later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

" OK let's go over this one more time you 2 had just anchored yourself on land in a beach city and stan had left to go rent a car while you were working on a few things on the boat you thought you heard Bill turnaround saw a human shot him with a stun gun…

"Actually it was my laser gun set to stun, " Ford interrupted.

" ok and then there was this gem that looks like Bill, " a boy looking about 14 in a blue hat that had a pine tree on it asked.

"Precisely but Bill is gone so how do you think this happened Dipper, " ford asked.

" I know let's crush it with a hammer, " a girl in a shooting star sweater said holding a hammer

"Mabel I don't think that's a good idea, " Dipper said.

" yea the shards could be put back together I say we blow it up with fireworks, " stan said lighting a match

As they argued over it all a glow surrounded the gem.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx AN xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sorry it's so short but this was mainly so I could tell you Bill's powers and hear it is

He is able to manipulate space threw his weapon a top hat.

He can be popped and it takes exactly 12 days to reform but without clothes

He is a master swordsman trained by pearl.

Anything he puts into his hat can be copied and cloned infinite times like Replicator Wand

He is able to control and create fire

He can Castro project and dream walk

And last but not least he can shapeshift.

Also, this is taking place 1 year after gravity falls ended and they are all back together for the summer


End file.
